


happy birthday

by bail



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/pseuds/bail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David receives birthday greetings on twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** David Cook, David Archuleta and et al. belong to themselves. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** Unbetaed. Read at own risk. The story can also be read at my [fic journal](http://bail.livejournal.com/5024.html) over at livejournal.

> _[Happy Bday @DavidArchie! Hope your day is great!!](http://twitter.com/#!/thedavidcook/status/19829586393042945)_

  
Even though it's an innocent tweet, Archie can't help but blush and laugh awkwardly, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. It's just typical Cook to do something like this. When it had been Cook's birthday, Archie had texted him on his phone, wishing him a very merry and happy birthday - but Cook. Cook just has to be so _public_.

"Um, Cook. They'll know," he whines before Cook even gets a chance to say hello when David phones him minutes after the tweet.

"Stop worrying, Archie," says Cook, and though he isn't able to see his face, he can still hear the smile in the voice. Amusement. "The best way to hide stuff is in public view. Everyone knows that." David can hear Andrew making weird noises in the background, and then Cook's voice disappears for a couple of seconds.

David flails some more, embarrassed and also, um, maybe a bit delighted that Cook tries to push the boundaries so much, even though he's sure that some day, Cook will reveal their relationship because he just have to tweet everything rather than phone or text or even email.

"Thanks though," he finally says, when Cook returns, breathing harshly into the phone while laughing. David can hear Andrew complaining in the background, and he can't help but smile. "Listen, I have to go, um. Mom's waiting for me - well, they all are. With the cake and guests and um. Yeah. Wish you could be here," he ends, the last part no louder than a whisper.

"Me too, babe," whispers Cook back. "Me too."

He hangs up the phone and stares at his screen some more until Cook's tweet becomes all blurry from staring too much without blinking. He looks away, eyes the door for a couple of seconds, then turns back to his computer and presses on the small icon for creating a new tweet.

>  _[Thanks everyone for all the birthday wishes!! Been having a good birthdy so far!](http://twitter.com/#!/DavidArchie/status/19912872830181376)_

  
His phone beeps. It's a text from Cook. _Save me some cake._

David makes sure to save a big piece for Cook. He's not sure when he'll see him, but a piece of his grandma's special chocolate birthday cake will be waiting for him. And so will David.

(His phone beeps an hour later again. It's a text from Andrew. _You totally misspelled birthday._ )

 _Fin._


End file.
